Kith and Kin
by nightfuries
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Colonel O'Neill had a niece? And what would happen if that niece was just as stubborn as Colonel O'Neill? Set around the end of season 4. Rated T just in case.
1. A new niece

"We are gathered here today to say goodbye to …"

Major Carter, Dr Jackson and Teal'c all stood solemnly in the crowd, listening to the priest. They were at the funeral out of respect for Colonel O'Neill. His sister had passed away that weekend in a car accident. Colonel O'Neill himself could be seen standing closer to the front of the crowd. They were all surprised to find out that his sister had in fact been Emma Greenwood, one of the more famous Hollywood actors. Colonel O'Neill had never talked about her.

The priest finished, and they began the process of lowering the coffin into the grave. When it was finally buried the crowd began to disperse. The three members of SG1 began to weave their way through to get to Colonel O'Neill, who still stood in his place, staring at the grave.

"O'Neill," said Teal'c.

"Hey Teal'c," Jack didn't bother to turn around.

"Sir, I'm really sorry for your loss".

"It's alright Carter," Jack sighed. "We were never that close".

"We'll give you some time alone". With that, Carter and Teal'c began to move off to join the rest of the crowd. Daniel stayed.

"Daniel, I hope you're not going to pity me too because my patience is wearing out".

Daniel gave a small smile. "No, I know you too well for that". There was a little silence. "You sure you're going to be okay?"

This time, there was no sarcasm, no classic Jack joke about how he wasn't sad, just surprised that he was at a funeral that wasn't for Daniel. None of that. He just sighed and said "Yeah".

Daniel slowly walked away to join Teal'c and Carter, leaving Jack still staring at the grave. He hadn't really lied before to Carter. He and his sister weren't close. But that didn't mean they never had been.

Jack sighed again and made to go join the others, but a man in an official looking suit stopped him.

"Jack O'Neill?"

Great, Jack thought. To the man he said "Yes, that's me". What the hell does this guy want?

"You're Emma Greenwood's sister, correct?"

"Yes," Jack said slowly. Maybe this was some relative or something. Jack had never seen him before.

"I'm in charge of Ms Greenwood's will."

This was not what he'd been expecting. "Come again?"

"Your sisters will. She left you something".

Jack was surprised. He hadn't seen his sister in twenty years, since the big fight. Why would she leave him something? "Listen," he began, "whatever it is, you can just donate it or something. I don't need anything."

The man stared at him. "This isn't something you can donate".

Jack had no idea where this was going. Had she left him her house? "Look I…"

"You are aware of course, that your sister had a child, right?"

"What!" Jack had never even heard that his sister was pregnant, let alone that she had a child. "No, I had no idea…"

"So it's you, is it?" Jack turned around to see a girl standing behind him. She looked to be about fifteen, and she was the perfect replica of his sister. Her eyes were bloodshot and there where tear streaks on her face, though she wasn't crying at the moment. Jack vaguely recalled seeing her standing at the front of the crowd during the funeral. "Great."

"What…"

"Jack O'Neill," the man said. "This Cameryn O'Neill, you're niece. And you are now her new guardian".


	2. Off to a Good Start

"Sweet home Alabama…"

The car radio blared, filling the awkward silence that had settled about the car. Colonel O'Neill was driving home with his new "child". He couldn't believe that all of a sudden he was now supposed to be a father to a teenage girl. He knew nothing about kids, let alone teenagers.

"I wouldn't make a good father. Can't she go with someone else?"

"I'm sorry sir, but your sister left her for you to look after."

"Wasn't she supposed to tell me about this?"

"I assumed she had. If you so choose, you can give the child up for adoption, but for now she is in your care."

Jack made a face of his long and pointless conversation with Mr. Davidson, the man who was in charge of Emma's will. Apparently, Mr Davidson didn't understand his reasons for not wanting to look after a child. After what happened to Charlie, Jack didn't think he had room in his heart for another kid.

_Sigh_

Plus there was the fact that teenagers were rude and moody. The girl hadn't said anything since they'd gotten into the car, but she did sigh periodically to let Jack know that she felt about as happy with this arrangement as he did.

Jack had told the rest of SG1 what had happened. He was hoping Carter would be able to help, seeing as she was also a girl and could maybe see eye-to-eye with this kid more. But no luck. Apparently there was a scheduled meeting with the Tok'ra, and of course Sam wanted to see her dad. Daniel had reassured him that everything would be fine and the girl would be very understanding if he wasn't too good at the whole parenting thing right away, but considering the fact that the only child Daniel had ever had was the spawn of Apophis, one of the universes most evil baddies, Jack didn't figure that advice from Daniel was really worth anything.

_Sigh_

"Will you cut that out!" Jack yelled, turning around in his seat to look at sure. She gave him a look, rolled her eyes and resumed looking out the window.

Teenagers.

"Well here we are." Thank God, Jack thought. He wasn't sure if he could take anymore of this. He got out and grabbed her suitcase from the trunk. After the funeral they had stopped by his sister's apartment and grabbed some of her daughter's things. Jack had been surprised to see that his sister had lived so close to him without him even knowing. Normally his sister had moved around a lot, since she always had to go wherever stuff was being filmed. About six months ago though, the press had lost track of her. Jack had always assumed she'd gone somewhere far away, like Canada. Turns out she'd come back.

"Do you even have electricity?" Jack's thoughts were interrupted. He looked over to see her staring up doubtfully at his lovely cabin by the lake. She should be ecstatic to live here, he thought. It's a great place, and you can go fishing whenever you want! But apparently fishing was not high on the list of fifteen year old girls' priorities.

"Of course I have electricity. What kind of question is that?" She just looked at him, so he went up and unlocked the door to the house. She followed him in. He watched as she set the bag she was carrying down and took a look around the place. Then she looked back at him.

"I'm hungry". Want, want, want. What was it with kids these days? "There's some stuff in the fridge," Jack replied.

"Do you even know how to cook?"

Jack was outraged. "Of course I know how to cook!" he said.

"So what's for dinner?"

Jack paused. He did of course, know how to barbecue, but he wasn't quite sure how to cook the meat without burning it. Other than that, his cooking skills were pretty much zero.

"How about pizza?"

"Great."

He went to the phone and ordered. He didn't know what she wanted, but he didn't really care right now. Why was she so rude? Couldn't she figure out that this was hard for him too? How was he supposed to know how to raise a teenage girl? Once he was done ordering, he went back into the kitchen to find her examining the contents of the fridge.

"Is beer really the only thing you have to drink here?" she asked, closing the door and placing one hand on her hip.

Jack went to the cupboard and got her a glass. "It's called _tap water_," he said, handing her the cup. She rolled her eyes and took it. Okay, Jack thought, that's it.

"I think we're going to need to establish some rules here," he said. She didn't reply, so he continued. "Number one, don't touch my beer. Number two, don't touch anything else. And number three…" he said as she stared at him, "stop with the angsty teen looks. And the eye-rolling," he added as an afterthought. "Okay?"

"You don't know the first thing about parenting, do you?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" The nerve of her!

"Well, it's pretty obvious you've never talked to a teenage girl in your life. And judging by the looks of this place I'd say you've never had a kid in your life."

"I did have a kid!"

"Then where are they?"

This was not okay. Jack was not ready to go discussing Charlie with a girl he barely knew, even if she was supposedly his niece. "Alright, bedtime," he said.

She was looking at him again, directly violating rule number three which he had only set moments before. "And where would my bedroom be?"

She had a point. Jack hated guests, ergo no spare bedroom. She couldn't go in the living room, then she could get up and touch stuff. Basement, Jack decided. There was a couch there, she could live with that. "The basement downstairs. Take your stuff."

She grabbed it and went down the stairs. "There's no bed down here!" she called up.

"There's a couch!"

"This sucks!"

"Deal with it!"

"You're a terrible parent!"

"Too bad!"

"I bet your other kid ran away!"

Jack slammed the basement door shut. Enough of all this. What was his sister thinking? Sure, she hadn't known him for the past twenty years, but even then she could have guessed that he wouldn't do very well with kids. Tomorrow, he would find that will guy, and tell him that there had been a mistake. Or he'd find another relative to take the girl in. Or he could talk to Janet. She'd already taken in Cassandra, what more was one other girl?

_Ding Dong._ Jack was hoping that it was another member of SG1 come to tell him that Earth was endanger and everyone's lives were at risk. That would have been a relief. Then he could have gotten away. But no, it was just some pimply boy in a dumb hat saying "Your pizza's here". Great, thought Jack as he paid the kid. He went to the basement door, opened it and yelled, "Pizza's here!"

"I don't want anything that's from you!"

Oh they were off to a great start.


	3. An Irresponsible Uncle

Cammie sat in the basement, looking at a photo of her mother. It was one Cammie had taken of her, when her mom was doing some film in Venice. Emma Greenwood looked beautiful, her hair tied back as she laughed while trying to stand up in the gondola. Cammie remembered telling her mother that the she couldn't get a good picture of her mom's face while she was sitting down. Right after the picture had been taken, her mom had lost her balance and fell into the canal, which was actually more like a giant sewer. But her mom didn't mind. She was cool. And she understood Cammie, unlike her uncle.

A tear fell on the picture. Cammie was angry, angry with her uncle for being such a jerk and angry with her mom for leaving her with no one but her uncle. But she was also angry with herself. Sure her uncle wasn't great, but she could have made it easier on him, maybe toned down the sarcasm a little. And it wasn't like her mom had asked to be in a car accident.

Memories of that day came flooding back to her. The phone call, the hospital. Willing them to go away, Cammie put the photo of her mother back on the table and got up to look around the basement. She hadn't really checked it out last night, but she might as well now. And it might actually be kind of a cool place, she thought, if it was decorated a little. All she'd ever really lived in was various hotels and the apartment. It would be pretty sweet to have the whole floor of a house to herself. Not that that made up for having a terrible uncle who couldn't cook and probably had never seen a kid in his life before, but hey, it was a start.

Cammie went over to the shelf by the stairs. It was filled with pictures. She picked one up. It showed her uncle carrying a small blond boy on his shoulders. The boy was holding a trophy in one hand and a baseball bat in the other. Both of them had huge smiles on their faces.

Huh. Maybe she'd been wrong about her uncle's limited experience with kids. But where was this boy now? Oh god, Cammie thought. What if he actually _had_ ran away and she had so rudely decided to remind her uncle about it. She groaned and threw herself back down on the couch. No wonder her uncle had been so mad. But to be fair, she hadn't known, and whatever, it didn't change anything…

Cammie looked over and her mother's photo again. She knew exactly what her mother would say if she were here: "My god, that man has absolutely no experience with children". And Cammie would laugh and agree and then her mother would turn to her and say, "And you, my dear, obviously have no experience with grown men."

Cammie was extraordinarily stubborn. Her teachers, other actors, hotel managers, everyone complained about it. The only person who could get her to do something she didn't want to do was her mother. Moms always have this sneaky way of making you feel guilty for something that was obviously not your fault. So even though all Cammie wanted to do was stay down here and sulk, she knew that her mother would want otherwise.

Cammie was surprised to find that the door to the basement wasn't locked. She had figured that her uncle would be the kind of guy to lock children in basements and only feed them bread and water. Or rather, bread and beer, since that was all he had. But it was very much open. She went into the kitchen and without any real hope of finding anything edible, opened the fridge. But she got another pleasant surprise when she found a carton of eggs and some bacon. Her mother hadn't been a chef or anything, but she was good at cooking, and she had taught Cammie the basics. "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach Cammie," her mom always said. And that was how she was planning on appeasing her uncle.

Once the bacon and eggs were done, she slid them onto a plate and carried upstairs. There was only one room on the whole floor, so she figured it was probably her uncle's. She knocked, and when no one answered, opened the door and went in anyway.

"Look Uncle Jack, I know we kind of got off to a bad start but…" she stopped midsentence. The bed was empty, the sheets strewn about. Cammie ran back downstairs, but he was nowhere in sight. She took a look out the window. No, not on the lake, and his truck was gone too. She looked around for some sort of note or something saying where he'd gone, but nothing. She gazed around the kitchen, confused and a little worried, before her eyes landed on the telephone. She pressed the answering machine button. Apparently there were no new messages, so she pressed the playback button. There were three messages, but it was the third one that was the most interesting. She played it again.

"Hey Jack," said a man's voice. Cammie didn't recognize it. "You have to get to the base right away! We've gotten some information from the Tok'ra that you have to hear."

Cammie knew that her uncle worked in the Air Force, but that was all her mother had told her. So that was it then. He'd gone to work, without even having the decency to leave a note. She sat down at the table and fumed. All thoughts of making peace between her and her uncle vanished. And people thought teenagers were irresponsible! Seriously, would it have killed him to leave a note? Her uncle was going to have to learn that she had rules too. And one of them was to let her know where you're going. Oh yes, she would give him a good talking to when he came home.

But he didn't. She waited around the house for the entire day. She even tried fishing, just for the heck of it, although afterwards, Cammie very much doubted that there were any fish in her uncle's pond at all. At 5:00pm, she pulled out the pizza that had been left over last night. Most of the toppings her uncle had ordered were gross, but whatever. At 9:00 she started getting really annoyed. Here she had this whole speech planned out about the necessity of responsibility, and he wasn't even going to show up for it. The Air Force must work late. Just wait until morning, Cammie thought. Then I'll give him a piece of my mind…

_Tweet, tweet. _

Cammie awoke to the sounds of birds chirping. For a second she lay on the couch, happily remembering a dream in which she and her mother were walking in the park by their apartment. Then she fully woke up and remembered yesterday's events. She stormed upstairs and flung open the door.

"Uncle Jack!" She stopped. No answer. She looked out the window again, and sure enough, no truck. The nerve of him! This was starting to become really tedious. Who knew when he'd be coming home? Cammie had never been a very patient person, and her uncle had worn away what little patience she had. How would he like it, she thought, if I showed up at his base in the middle of the day and yelled at him in front of all his work friends? _That_ would make an impression on him. The only problem was, she didn't exactly know where her uncle worked, or where the Air Force base was. But then, that's why the internet was there.

Nothing. For two hours, Cammie had googled Air Force bases nearby, and nothing came up. Luckily her uncle's internet wasn't password protected, so she could get access no problem with her iPod. Unluckily, there was nothing on the internet about Air Force bases. It was probably all top-secret. Just for the heck of it, she searched for "secret Air Force bases" in Minnesota. She pressed search, crossed her fingers and…

Bingo! There was something there! It was a conspiracy theory, written by some guy named Martin Lloyd. He said that there was a secret Air Force base under Cheyenne Mountain. Though he also said a lot about some sort of alien technology and people travelling to other planets, so there probably wasn't lots of reliable information in here. But hey, she had nothing else to do all day, and maybe there was a bit of truth to this. She had a lot of money in her wallet, probably enough to pay for bus tickets and get to Cheyenne Mountain. She quickly searched for bus routes to get her to the mountain then she left the house before realising she didn't have a key. Oh well, she thought, as she made her way to the nearest bus stop. Her uncle didn't seem like the kind of guy to lock up his house anyway.


	4. Marty was Right

"Excuse me miss, but you can't go in here."

Cammie was standing outside Cheyenne Mountain talking to a guy holding a very intimidating gun. She couldn't believe that she'd actually made it all the way there. That Martin Lloyd guy must have been right about something, because the man in front of her looked very much like someone in the military. Especially with the gun.

"Ma'am, you'll have to leave."

Right. Now was the time for her to come up with a good story for why she should plainly be allowed inside the base. Unfortunately, not actually believing she was going to find anything when she got there, Cammie hadn't taken the time to think up a good lie on the bus. So she settled on the truth, or at least, part of it.

"Look at this," she said, pulling out her wallet. "This is my student card. For school." Even though she had been tutored for the most part, her mother had still insisted on getting her a student card. Her mom probably thought that the more normal Cammie's life was, the better. "You see that last name?"

The man took it, and his eyes widened as he read it. Cammie was so glad that she had decided to keep her mother's maiden name. Her mom had never married Cammie's father, and Greenwood was just her stage name. Cammie insisted on keeping the name O'Neill. And she had never been so thankful until now. "That's right," she said. "O'Neill. Two ells. I'm Jack O'Neill's niece and he wants to see me right now, so would be so kind as to show me the way?" She put on her best innocent-kid look, but the man didn't buy it.

"I'm sorry, but you still can't come in. You have to leave."

"But-"

"Now miss, or I'll have to have you come with me."

Cammie was pretty sure that she'd gotten herself in too far, when a car drove up. There was a kind-looking woman driving it and she held out a pass to be inspected by the man.

"Go right ahead Dr. Frasier," he said, clearing the way for her. The lady smiled, then noticed Cammie.

"What seems to be the problem here Sergeant?"

The man looked back at Cammie. "She claims that she's Colonel O'Neill's niece. I was just about to escort her away."

"Niece?" The woman looked at Cammie. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Emma Greenwood, would you?"

Thank goodness! At least someone knew who she was! "Why yes," Cammie replied, "yes I am."

"You know this girl?" The sergeant asked.

The woman, Dr Frasier, frowned. "Daniel told me that Colonel O'Neill's sister recently died, but he didn't say anything about Jack having a new niece." She looked at Cammie. "Maybe you should come with me."

Cammie smiled and walked over to the car, but the sergeant stopped her again. "I'm not supposed to let unauthorized personnel into the base," he said.

"If anyone complains, they can take it up with me. We probably shouldn't just leave her here. I'll take her to General Hammond."

Cammie hopped into the front seat of the car and Dr Frasier drove into the base.

"So, what's this place for?" Cammie asked after they'd parked.

"I'm not authorized to say," replied Dr Frasier. "I'll let General Hammond figure out what's going to happen with you."

In the conference room, Daniel was sitting talking with General Hammond.

"I should have gone with them General. I could have helped."

"That would just have endangered you too Dr Jackson. There's no way you could have known what would have happened. Besides, we needed you here to attend the meeting with the Russian general."

"I know, but that's done now. I could be out there looking for them."

"I'm about ready to send a team after them, and I was hoping you'd-"

A knock at the door interrupted them. "Who could that be?" asked General Hammond. Daniel looked about as confused as he did. "Come in."

Dr Frasier appeared at the doorway. "Sorry to bother you sir, but we have a bit of a problem. You should probably come with me."

She turned and started walking down the hall. General Hammond and Daniel followed. "Dr Frasier, what is the meaning of this?" the General asked as they entered the control room. In answer, Janet pointed at the monitor. It showed one of nicer containment rooms. Normally that one wasn't used, since when you took Goa'uld prisoners your first priority was not to make sure they were nice and comfy. But today the containment room wasn't empty. There was a girl in the room, walking around with her hands on her hips.

"Hello? Are you going to keep me in here all day?"

General Hammond looked at Janet. "Dr Frasier, what is the meaning of this?"

"I met her outside the facility, General. She claims she's Colonel O'Neill's niece."

Uh oh, thought Daniel. General Hammond looked bewildered. "Colonel O'Neill doesn't have a niece," he said.

"Well, actually, I was hoping Daniel could clear up the matter for me, since he was the one who told me about Colonel O'Neill's sister's funeral." Both she and the general turned to look at Daniel.

"Dr Jackson. What do you know about this?"

Daniel shrugged. "Jack mentioned briefly that his sister had a niece and that she was now in his care. But I never saw her. What are we going to do?"

"Sir, I think you have a right to tell her something. Especially considering where her uncle is right now."

"There are a few things I want her to tell me first Dr Frasier. Like how she found this base, for instance. Dr. Jackson, I suggest you go talk to her. Try and find out as much as you can."

"Me? But what about rescuing the others?"

"It will take a while to assemble a team. Besides, we need to know if she's a potential threat to the security of this base. Ten minutes Doctor, that's all I'm asking."

Cammie had followed Dr Frasier into the base, where she was put into the "waiting room" while Dr Frasier went to go get some general guy. It had been almost an hour by the time the door opened. "Finally," Cammie said under her breath. A man with brown hair and glasses walked in. Cammie wondered if he was the general.

"Hi. I'm Dr Daniel Jackson." Okay, not the general guy. The doctor guy extended his hand to her. He had a familiar voice, but she couldn't place it. "As I understand it, you're Colonel O'Neill's niece, right? Uh, was it Cameryn?"

"Cammie. And yeah, I am Colonel O'Neill's niece," she said, taking his hand. "Why the heck is it so hard for people at this base to believe that?"

The doctor smiled. "Well you certainly sound like Jack's niece."

"Whatever. So where am I? And where's my uncle? Because we need to have a serious talk about the responsibilities of a parent."

Doctor guy sighed. "I'm sure you do," he said.

"So where is he? I need to talk to him."

"I'll tell you soon enough. But right now I need to ask you some questions. Like how did you find the base?"

"Well, I there was a message on the phone about my dad having to go to a base," then it dawned on her. "That was you, wasn't it? On the phone?"

Daniel's eyes widened. "You heard the message I left?"

"Yeah. What the heck's a Tok'ra?"

Daniel swore under his breath. "I never used to worry before since Jack lived alone. I guess I'll have to be more careful about what I say." He looked at her. "But how did you find the base itself. It's not like I gave directions."

"Well, I googled it for hours. Then I found some conspiracy theory online about a secret base here."

Daniel looked up sharply. "Conspiracy theory?"

"Yeah."

"Who wrote it?"

"Some guy. Martin something."

"Martin Lloyd?"

"Yeah. Why?" Cammie asked, as Daniel swore under his breath again.

"Oh nothing. Just a problem we thought we'd taken care of. We didn't realise he had a website too." Daniel shook his head. "So after that, you decided to just hop on a bus and ride over?"

"Uh, yep."

"You didn't stop to think of what you would do when you got there? Or what might happen if the security saw you as a potentially dangerous threat?"

"Uh, nope."

"Right."

"So what do you people do here exactly? It's not something to do with aliens, is it?"

Daniel stared at her. "What?"

"Well, the Martin guy also mentioned stuff about aliens and something called a stargate. But considering he also said that he was an alien, I was pretty sure he had a few screws loose. That's why I wasn't sure if this base would actually be here or not. At least part of what he said was true."

"Uh huh." Daniel was shocked. Good thing the girl didn't actually believe Marty's story.

"So where's my uncle?"

Daniel looked at her, wondering how much he should tell her. Everyone at the base was sworn to secrecy about the Stargate program, and none of them had needed to tell their families. But then again, none of their families had bothered to go to the base looking for information. "I'll be right back." And before she could say anything, he got up and left.

Outside, Daniel found General Hammond waiting. "Did you catch all that?" asked Daniel.

"Yes, I was watching on the monitor. I still can't believe that a teenage girl managed to find her way here."

"Did you take care of Marty's website?"

"Yes, we have people covering that up. But what are we going to do about the problem at hand?"

"Well, we can't just leave her with no information. And she already knows a lot more about this base then she realises. I think we should tell her the truth."

The general stared at Daniel. "The truth! Dr Jackson, we've been trying to hide the Stargate program from the public for as long as it's been running, and now you want to put this whole operation's security in the hands of a teenager?"

"She's not just a teenager. She's Jack's niece, and she'll probably find out sooner or later. You know Jack; he's never been extremely careful about security."

General Hammond sighed. He knew that what Daniel was saying was true. She probably would find out sooner or later. "I see your point Dr Jackson, but I still can't allow it"

Daniel crossed his arms. "What about Cassie? She knows about the base. And she's younger than Cameryn is."

General Hammond looked hard at Daniel. It was true, Cassie did know about the Stargate program. But that was only because she was an alien herself. But still, they could have just kept on the base at all times. It had been risky business, letting a child out into the world with that information. But he had consented to it. And if this girl was anything like Colonel O'Neill, she wouldn't just let the matter drop. General Hammond sighed. "Tell her what she needs to know. She already knows it anyway, so it's better that we get her sworn to secrecy now."

What was with these people? How rude could they get? After Dr Jackson had left without any reason, Cammie sat in the room and fumed. Again. Seriously, weren't they ever going to let her out of here? She'd found a paper and pencil in the room, and had begun to draw a herd of angry piranha-lions chasing everyone who had ever made her wait. Finally, someone came back in. It was Daniel again.

"Sorry for leaving," he said. Then he noticed her drawing. He didn't say anything, but gave her a look. She shoved the paper and pencil into her pocket.

"You should be." Cammie had no time for niceties. She wanted to know what the heck was going on with this weird place.

"I had to get authorization from the general to tell you about where your uncle is. But first, you have to swear to secrecy."

"Huh?"

"You have to swear that what I am about to tell you, you will never tell to anyone else. You're lucky; we don't normally tell civilians about this program."

"Alright, well I swear I won't tell anybody."

"Well, at least you'll have your uncle around to make sure that you stay true to your promise. Oh, and you have to sign these forms too."

"Whatever," Cammie said, as she signed them. "So what goes on here?"

Daniel gave her a small smile. "You already know the answer to that."

Cammie stared at him. How could she possibly know? Then something clicked. "Wait, do you mean that the Martin guy was right? You deal with aliens!"

"Yes, and that's why you can't-"

But Cammie wasn't listening. "Aliens? Really? I thought my uncle worked for the Air Force? Are you a part of Area 51? Wait," she looked suspiciously at Daniel. "Is this all a joke?"

"No joke. I swear."

"Okay then." Cammie leaned forward. "So what happened to my uncle?"

Daniel's expression turned grim. "You got the message that I left on the phone right? Well, see, there are these evil, murderous aliens called the Goa'uld. They pretend to be gods, and enslave whole planets. The Tok'ra are our alien allies who help us fight the Goa'uld. Two days ago, we got a message from the Tok'ra saying that the Goa'uld Bastet is attempting to enslave the population of P3X 9410, a planet we recently visited which is actually very much like Earth. Your uncle and two other people went to stop this from happening. We had a foolproof plan, and they haven't been heard from since. They were supposed to check in yesterday."

Daniel stopped. Cammie sat in her chair, stunned. This was all way too much to take in. She couldn't even be sure if Daniel was telling the truth, but instinctively, she knew she should trust him. Besides, it was too outrageous to be a lie. So where did that leave her? In a secret alien base all alone with her only guardian off somewhere on a distant planet, unreachable. But Cammie mastered her emotions, and tried to act nonchalant.

"So my uncle is on a planet far, far away?"

"Yes. We have to assume at this point that they've either been captured or are hiding out on the planet and are unable to reach the Stargate, which is the alien device we use to travel to other planets." There was a third option too, but Daniel didn't want to say it out loud.

"So, what are you doing to help them?"

"Actually, I'm just about to go to the planet myself, with another team of people."

"Can I come?"

The question caught Daniel off guard. "What?"

"Can I come? It's my uncle in danger."

Daniel looked at her incredulously. "Of course you can't. You're just a kid-"

"Teenager."

"Whatever. You're too young, and inexperienced. To be recruited for a job here takes months of training and testing. There's no way anyone would let you go."

Cammie hadn't really expected him to say yes. But she wasn't going down without a fight. "But it's my uncle out there! What else am I supposed to do? Sit here all day?"

"Well not here exactly, but you should stay on the base until your uncle gets back."

"What if he doesn't come back? I think that I should-"

"Enough." A bald man wearing a blue shirt had just appeared in the doorway. "Young lady, going to another world is not some sort of magical tour. It's dangerous. There are aliens out there who would not hesitate to kill you." To Daniel he said, "Dr Jackson, your team is ready."

"Thanks, General." Daniel left the room. Cammie sat down low in her chair, arms crossed. So this was the general guy Dr Frasier had been talking about. She had been pretty sure that no one would let her go to the alien planet, but still. It was her uncle. Then she started to think of something. A plan. "Can I at least see what a Stargate looks like?" she asked.

The general smiled. "Alright."

He led her to a room which, unfortunately, did not seem to have a magical alien transporting device in it. Instead, the general pointed out the window. "That," he said, "is a Stargate."

It was pretty cool, Cammie had to admit. It was huge, and round, with a whole bunch of random symbols on its sides. She could see Dr Jackson and some other guys getting ready close to it.

"Does it light up?" she asked.

"And it spins," said the general.

Okay, that was awesome. The only problem was, it would be pretty hard to get to it unnoticed. "Can I get a closer look?" she asked.

"I think you should just stay up here." Darn. "Walter, dial it up." Some guy with glasses who sat by a computer pressed some buttons and started saying things like "Chevron 1 encoded". The gate thing started spinning and lighting up, but Cammie wasn't paying attention. She noticed that some symbols were starting to fly into little boxes on the computer screen.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Every planet has an address of sorts. It's made of the seven of the symbols on the Stargate."

"So you have to type in the address to get to the planet?"

"Exactly."

Hmm. Interesting. Well, if her plan was going to work, she'd probably need to know the symbols. She grabbed the paper and pencil from her pocket and began surreptitiously writing down the symbols on the back of her piranha-lion drawing. All of a sudden a big blue light lit up the room. Cammie looked up to see this giant wave of blueness explode from the Stargate. Then it went back in, and formed a shimmering, rippling circle. Daniel and his team started walking towards it, and then walked right _through_ it.

"Whoa," she said.

General Hammond smiled, and looked at her. "It is pretty amazing." Then he noticed her sheet of paper with the seven symbols. He sighed. He should have known she'd try something like that. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to give that to me."

She looked up at him, and their eyes met for the briefest moment before she disappeared in a flash of white.


	5. A Nice Chat with Your Neighborhood Alien

One minute, she was in the control room, looking guiltily at General Hammond. Next, she was engulfed in a bright light. When it dimmed, Cammie saw that the control room was very much gone. She was in a room, looking through a window at Earth. As in, planet Earth. She was in space. Holy crap, thought Cammie. Then she turned around, and her jaw dropped.

Sitting behind a table was an alien. A real, live alien. It had a little, greyish body with a lumpy head and completely black eyes. It looked at her, and she stared at it. She couldn't believe it. A genuine alien. Whoa. Then, remembering what Daniel had said about evil Goa'uld aliens, she took a step back.

"Who are you?" she asked really slowly. Aliens probably didn't understand English.

"I am Thor." Okay, so much for the no English thing. "You are not Colonel O'Neill."

Cammie stared even more than she had before. "You know my uncle?"

"Yes. We have fought together many times in the battles against the Goa'uld and the Replicators."

Cammie's heart stopped racing. So it wasn't an evil alien. Phew. And this alien knew her uncle. Double phew. But still, it was an alien. A _real_ alien. Cammie couldn't get over it.

"So you like humans?"

"Yes."

"Great! That's great! So you are an alien right?"

"I am a member of the Asgard, one of the four great races."

"Right. So why do you want my uncle?"

"Once again, the survival of my race is threatened by an alien race known as the Replicators. O'Neill and the rest of SG1 were very helpful in defeating them the first time. Perhaps they could help us again."

Cammie did not understand any of what he just said. "What's a Replicator?"

"The enemy of the Asgard. They are a race of machines whose sole purpose is to replicate and destroy. They have invaded our home planet again, and we are in need of SG-1's help."

"Yikes. So," said Cammie, looking around. "Why am I here? And is this a spaceship?"

"Yes. As to why you are here," the alien, Thor, looked at her. "Are you in some way related to Colonel O'Neill?"

"Uh, yeah. He's my uncle."

"The sensors on my ship haven't been working as well since it was attacked by the Replicators. You have some of the same genetic material as O'Neill, so the sensors must have transported you here instead of him. I can send you back now."

"No wait! Don't do that," said Cammie. Okay, so maybe this wasn't _quite_ going as planned. But, never having been one for thinking things through and making plans in the first place, Cammie was used to improvising. So improvise she would. "Look," she began, "my uncle actually isn't on Earth. I was told that he went to some planet with some other people to stop something called a Goa'uld, and he hasn't been heard from since. If you want his help, you're going to have to help me get him back first."

The alien tilted its head to one side. "Do you know the planet he is on?"

What had Daniel called it? P3X . . . great. They should really make easier names to remember. Cammie put her head in her hands. Then she realise that she was still holding her piranha-lion drawing. Which meant she still had the seven symbols! "Does this help?" she asked, handing over the paper to Thor.

He studied it for a second. "Hmm. This is one of the planets under the Protected Planets Treaty."

"Come again?"

"The Protected Planets Treaty was formed by the Asgard and the Goa'uld. The Goa'uld are not allowed to harm any of the planets protected under the treaty while the Asgard are not allowed to technologically advance them."

"Ah. So what you're saying is that these guys are breaking the law?"

"Precisely."

Cammie clapped her hands together. "Great! So you can just go over there and arrest them and we can find my uncle and everything will be great!"

"Unfortunately, my ship's weapons have been damaged by the Replicator attack. I am not certain that it will be able to take on a Goa'uld mother ship."

"Can't you call some more of your alien buddies?"

"Unfortunately, my planet is using every resource it can to fight the replicators. All our ships are being used to defend our home world."

Okay then. New plan. "You know how you beamed me up from Earth? Can you beam me down too?" When Thor nodded, she continued, "and do you have some sort of sensor that can find certain people?"

Thor shook his head. "We do not possess technology that advanced. But the Asgard placed a marker in Colonel O'Neill. I may be able to program a device to locate him."

"Sweet! That would be awesome!" Cammie couldn't believe this. Any of this, actually. She was still getting over the fact that she was talking to a legit alien. "So just get me to the planet, beam me down, and I'll take it from there."

"Do you possess any weapons?" asked Thor.

"Uh, no. Do you have any?"

"I do not have any that are portable."

"Okay then. Well, I'll just go without. It'd probably be better anyway. I don't know how to shoot a gun or anything."

Thor examined something on his control panel, then returned his gaze to her. "Are you certain you will be able to accomplish this task alone?"

"Sure. No problem, it'll be fine. Besides, I don't think I'll be alone," Cammie said, remembering Daniel and another team going through the Stargate.

"Very well. It will take us a few minutes to reach our destination."

Cammie had a sudden inspiration. "Can I drive?"

Thor just looked at her. Cammie smiled sheepishly and slowly backed away. "Yeah, didn't think so."

Daniel and SG-7 were in hiding. They had only just managed to get away from the Stargate. As soon as they came through, the Jaffa guarding the gate had started firing. One man was already dead, another two injured, including Daniel, who had suffered a staff blast to his arm. Which left Colonel Andrews and Lieutenant Lee as the only ones who would be of any use in a fight.

Daniel grimaced again and almost cried out. The pain in his arm was almost too much to bear. He'd attempted to make a sling out of it, but it didn't really do anything. He'd had some morphine with him, but he'd given that to Lt Brackley, who'd been shot in the side. She looked worse than he did, pale and sweating. They had to get her to Dr Frasier. But that would be near impossible considering that the gate would probably be swarming with guards now. The streets surrounding it would be too. Daniel and SG-7 had only managed to get away by climbing down into the sewer, which luckily also had two thin platforms running the length of the sewer. It wasn't dry, but at least they weren't immersed in sewer water.

Daquartin, as the inhabitants called, really was a beautiful planet. It was surprisingly similar to Earth in technological advancement, with a few exceptions. The people here were nocturnal. There were special plants that grew on Daquartin which harnessed the power from the three moons and turned it into energy. The Daquarians then harvested the plant and used it to power lights, cars, everything. Daniel had really been looking forward to studying the planet, but unfortunately that wasn't going to happen now.

Daniel leaned his head against the wall of the sewer and closed his eyes. Here he was in a sewer with another injured person and two soldiers. They still had no idea where Jack, Sam and Teal'c were, and they had absolutely no way of getting home. Daniel sighed. If Jack were here, he'd probably have said something like, "we've been through worse." But right now, Daniel couldn't think of a worse situation. And besides, Jack wasn't here. He was either hiding out, or captured. Or dead.

Someone poked his leg. Daniel opened his eyes and saw Lt Lee looking at him worriedly. "Sorry Dr Jackson," she said. "I just wanted to make sure you're still hanging in there."

Daniel half-smiled. "Of course I am." But then his expression sobered. "It probably isn't me you should be worried about anyway. It's Lt Brackley."

Lt Lee shifted her gaze to look at the woman lying on the floor. "You're probably right." She looked back at Daniel. "What are we going to do? We can't get back to the gate, and-"

"Quiet you two," said Colonel Andrews, coming over to them, gun raised. "I hear something."

Daniel strained his ears, and he could hear something too. Footsteps walking on the platform. They all quieted immediately, but something didn't sound right.

"It doesn't sound like Jaffa," whispered Lt Lee.

Daniel agreed. If it were Jaffa, they would have heard many pairs of feet marching down the sewer. As far as he could tell, there was only one pair of footsteps to be heard. And they didn't sound heavy, like Jaffa's footsteps were.

"Look," whispered Lt Lee.

Daniel squinted, and saw a tiny blue light at the end of the sewer. It looked like it was coming from a flashlight.

Colonel Andrews tightened his grip on the gun. Daniel grabbed him with his good arm.

"Wait," he hissed. "It might be an inhabitant of the city." Or SG-1, he thought.

Colonel Andrews nodded. He signalled to Lt Lee, who understood. She quietly went through her back pack until she found a flashlight of her own. Suddenly the footsteps slowed, and stopped. Daniel looked again and saw the outline of a figure. He realised that while the figure was in dark, he and SG-7 were very much visible to the figure with the flashlight. Colonel Andrews raised his gun and put his finger on the trigger. Lt Lee turned on her flashlight.

The flashlight illuminated the spot above the figure's head, then moved downwards until it landed on their face. The circle of light illuminated brown hair tied in a ponytail, blue eyes, and a freckled, young face. Seeing that they saw her, the figure's mouth cracked into a mischievous grin.

Daniel's jaw dropped.

"Hey Daniel," Cammie said. "What's up?"


	6. When Life Gives you Aliens

Daniel gaped at the girl who had just appeared from the sewer. Colonel Andrews leaned over to him.

"You know this girl?"

Daniel finally regained the ability to talk. "Yeah, yeah she's . . ." Then suddenly he seemed to grasp what was fully happening. "Cammie! What are you doing here? You can't . . ."

"Relax, Daniel," she said, coming over to join them. "It's all good." Then she caught sight of Lt Brackley. "Or not," she said softly. She swallowed as she looked at the damage the Jaffa had done.

"Happy now? You got to go off-world. You like what you see?" Daniel said, then cried out from the pain in his arm. Cammie looked at him, and saw his injury too. She looked like she was going to throw up.

"I take it you're Colonel O'Neill's niece?" asked Lt Lee.

Cammie nodded, unable to say anything.

"Well how the heck did you get here? The gate's guarded by dozens of Jaffa, and even more are combing the streets. We'd greatly appreciate it if you knew a way off of this planet."

Grateful for a reason to look away from the injuries, Cammie turned her gaze to Lt Lee. "I didn't come through the gate. Actually," she said, rifling through the pocket of her jeans, "that reminds me." She pulled out something that resembled a small stone. "Thor?" she said into the device. "I found backup."

"Is the locator device working?" said the device.

Cammie pulled something else out of her pocket. "Yep, it's great. Thanks."

"I must depart now. I have to help my race fight the Replicators. You will have to find your own way home."

"Thanks. Uh, wait, Thor?" She looked at Lt Brackley and Daniel. "We have some injured people here. I know you said you couldn't beam up SG1 because there were protections around their location, but can you beam up people here?"

There was a pause. Then the voice spoke again. "I believe I can. Who would you like me to transport?"

Cammie started to speak, but Daniel cut her off. "You hitched a ride with the Asgard?" he asked incredulously. Cammie smiled and nodded. "And now you will too," she replied. She started to speak again. "Thor? Can you beam up Daniel and-"

"Wait," Daniel said. He grabbed the communication device with his good hand. "Thor? Hello?"

"Dr Jackson. It is good to hear that you are alive and well."

"Thanks. Could you beam up a Lt Brackley and Cameryn?"

"Yes. Is that all?"

"Yeah, that's it. Thanks," he said, but Cammie grabbed the communication device from him. "Thor, you still there? Sorry, but there's been a little misunderstanding. You're actually going to be beaming up Lt Brackley and Daniel. Tha-"

"No," said Daniel. "I don't know how you got here, but you're going back to Earth. You have no training whatsoever in combat and you're not even part of the military."

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you?"

"That's beside the point. I have been going through the Stargate for years now. I'm experienced. You, on the other hand . . ."

"That may be, but I'm not the one with my arm blown to shreds!"

"You don't have any weapons, or protection or-"

"Knock it off you two, I agree with Daniel," said Colonel Andrews.

"That's not fair! I'm a-"

Lt Lee grabbed the device. "Thor, please beam up Lt Brackley. That's all. As for you three, move it! Can't you hear that?" she whispered.

They all listened as Lt Brackley disappeared. Footsteps, plenty of them, coming down the sewer.

"Alright, let's move out." Colonel Andrews helped Daniel to his feet, who glared at Cammie before the four of them headed off down the sewer.

"There's no way we're going to outrun them!" said Colonel Andrews as they came to a halt at a three way intersection by the sewer.

Lt Lee looked at the map of the city they had received when Earth had first made contact with the planet. "We're right under the public pool. That sewer probably leads into the building. We could chance it and head up," she said doubtfully.

"No. Once they find out it's an intersection, they'll probably split off into groups. One will surely follow us."

"Not if we give them a reason not to," said Cammie. She grabbed the blue flashlight Thor had given her. It was Asgard material, hard and thick, so it probably wouldn't break. She turned it on.

"What are you doing?" hissed Daniel.

Cammie threw it with all her might. "Please land on the platform, please land on the platform," she chanted quietly. To her delight, it did. Now the flashlight was clearly visible, lighting up parts of the middle tunnel. "It probably won't fool them for long," she said. "But they'll want to check what it is, and that should give us long enough. Come on!" She began climbing the ladder to the top of the sewer. The three adults stared after her, then began climbing themselves.

Cammie crawled out of the sewer and found herself in what looked like an empty swimming pool. Thank goodness the building was empty. Right now, all she wanted to do was sit down and cry. That lady down in the sewer had looked like she was about to die. That big, bloody wound. Maybe she should have listened to Daniel, and gone back to Earth with Thor. But she was here now, and whining and moaning was not going to help the situation at hand. Just pretend you're in one of mom's movies, Cammie soothed herself. You're the hero of the story, and the hero can't die. That'd make for a bad plotline. Taking a deep breath, she turned to look at the other three, who had just climbed out afterwards.

"Thank God we're alone," Lt Lee said.

Colonel Andrews was staring at Cammie. "That was a smart thing you did back there."

Cammie just shrugged. Then she grabbed the tracker from her pocket. "My uncle isn't too far from here," she said, staring at the blinking red dot the Thor told her would be Uncle Jack's location.

Daniel looked at her sharply. "You know how to find him?"

"Oh yeah, Thor gave me a thingamajig that can tell his location."

Daniel snorted. "And you were going to tell us this, when exactly?"

Cammie, lacking a good come back, stuck her tongue out at Daniel. "I'd still like to know how you got here in the first place," Lt Lee asked.

"Oh, well, right after you people went through the Stargate, Thor accidentally beamed me onto his ship 'cause he thought I was my uncle. Then I gave him the coordinates to the planet, which I'd written down, and he took me here. We agreed that it'd be better to beam me down in the sewer instead of on the street so I could stay hidden. And he couldn't get me too close to my uncle since there were protections in place preventing that." She paused. "And, yeah. That's about it."

"Can I have that?" Colonel Andrews took the tracker and stood up. "I'm going to scout out the area to see if there are any safe routes to SG-1. Lee, come with me. You two," he said, pointing a finger at Daniel and Cammie, "stay here." With that, he and Lt Lee left.

Daniel had turned his back on Cammie, but of course, she just hopped over and sat next to him anyways. "So, are you still mad at me?" she asked.

"It's not me you should be worried about. You were told to stay at the base, and you didn't. Assuming we get back alive, you could get in serious trouble."

Cammie made a face of mock outrage. "I was dragged into this mess against my will!"

"Yeah, and you chose to stay in it instead of getting out. But honestly, trouble's probably the best you can hope for." He sighed. "I don't know if I've ever been in a worse mess."

"Oh come on. Don't you people do this all the time?"

"That doesn't mean it gets easier each time! We already lost one man! Don't act like you can come in here and pretend you can save us all, because you can't. You're just an annoyingly persistent teenager who stuck her nose where it doesn't belong. Are you happy? Jack, Sam and Teal'c have no chance; to be honest I don't know why they're still alive, and we're not much better off!" Daniel finished, breathing hard and grimacing from the still-throbbing pain in his arm. Cammie just looked at him. He slowly calmed down, and put his face in his one good hand. "Look, I-"

"Don't bother. I seem to make a lot of grown-ups angry."

Daniel almost smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure you'd drive Jack up the wall."

"Pretty much. You should have heard us my first night there. Actually, I'm surprised you didn't hear us. We were yelling loud enough for all of America to hear."

"Well Jack's never met anyone as stubborn as he is, so I'm sure it was a new experience for him."

"Yeah," she turned to look at Daniel. "Can I ask you something?

"Okay."

"What happened to my uncle's son? Did he run away or-"

Daniel sighed. "He shot himself. With Jack's gun. Accidentally of course, but Jack still feels it's his fault. What's wrong?" he asked, as Cammie covered her face with her hands.

"Oh, nothing," she said, uncovering her face, although her eyes looked bloodshot. "Just something really stupid I said on my first night."

"Well, if we see him again, I'm sure you can apologize."

"If?" Some of Cammie's attitude was coming back. "Jeez Daniel, you should have gone with Thor. It's not good to have all this unhealthy pessimism around."

"No?"

"Of course not! Besides, you know the saying. When life gives you aliens, what do you do?"

Daniel smiled. "Hide in a corner and try not to think about it?"

"Alright you two, I think we might have a shot at saving SG-1" Colonel Andrews and Lt Lee had returned. "It'll be risky, but with proper planning, it might work." He came over to the two of them. "How are you holding up Dr Jackson?"

"I'll be fine," said Daniel, but he winced as he stood up.

"Maybe you should stay here Cameryn," said Lt Lee. "After all, you are just a kid."

"Teenager. And I'd rather not, if that's alright with you."

Lt Lee looked at Colonel Andrews. He shrugged. "She'd probably safer with us. It's only a matter of time before the Jaffa search this building."

Lt Lee nodded. "Then I should probably teach you how to defend yourself."

Cammie's face paled. "You mean like, shoot a gun?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of one of these." Lt Lee pulled out a weird looking thing from her backpack. "We call them Zat guns. We managed to grab one from a Jaffa at the gate before the others came. If you only shoot your target once, they'll only be stunned."

"Oh." Cammie nodded. "Okay then."

"Come on, I'll show you how to use it."

Cammie stood up and followed Lt Lee. Daniel called out from behind her. "So, what _do_ you do when life gives you aliens?"

Cammie smiled and said, "kick alien butt!"


	7. The Plan

The streets of Daquartin were deserted. This planet had never been engaged in any of the interplanetary wars, and had not had much experience in combat. It had been easy to take over. All of the inhabitants had been captured and were now being held in cells beneath the place of Bastet, waiting for their fate to be decided.

Vulpis, First Prime to Bastet, surveyed the abandoned streets. He was deeply pleased with how things had turned out. The citizens were all going to be enslaved, and then his master would establish a base here, and move some of her most trusted Jaffa to this planet with her. Vulpis held the Daquarians in deep contempt for their lack of ability to fight, but they did know how to live well. His wife, Galhaja, and his two children, Brygal and Opryt, would enjoy living here. His master's original home planet had not been a particularly pleasant one. It was gloomy and murky, and one was always endanger of taking a step and sinking waist-deep in ooze.

Some time ago, when Vulpis had merely been a Jaffa, his master had fallen out of favour with the other System Lords. Already constantly ridiculed for having chosen to be the goddess of cats, Bastet had also never been a very powerful Goa'uld. But she had loved monsters, and had always experimented, attempting to create the perfect beast. When one experiment had gone wrong, and had destroyed most of her palace and her army in the process, the other System Lords had banished her and her followers to the planet Shanveldash.

But throughout all this, Vulpis had stayed loyal to his master. He was sure that her godly powers would soon allow for her to become the most powerful Goa'uld in the galaxy; all he had to do was wait. And that day would come very soon, for they had already succeeded in catching three of the members of SG-1. Once they had captured them all, Bastet would invite all the other System Lords to come watch as some of the most wanted inhabitants of the galaxy were killed. But she needed the fourth member, Daniel Jackson of the Tau'ri, in order for the execution to have the desired effect. Once all of SG-1 was out of the picture for good, there was no way the other System Lords could refuse to put Bastet back in favour.

The fourth member weighed heavily on Vulpis's mind. His master would not accept failure, even from him, her most trusted follower. Not when they had come this close to succeeding. But no matter. It had already been reported that the missing Tau'ri had been seen on the planet, and there was no way he could escape. And he was wounded. They would have him soon enough, and then all would be well.

"_Kree! Jaffa_!" Vulpis shouted. He had just spotted two of the newer Jaffa creeping around, about to enter the public pool facility, with their staff weapons raised.

"_What are you two doing_?" hissed Vulpis in Goa'uld. "_If you enter like that, you might kill someone!"_

The two Jaffa looked at each other. "_We're on orders to find the missing member of SG-1. We thought . . ." _began the burlier of the two Jaffa.

"_If Daniel Jackson is killed out here on the streets, our God shall never forgive us! She will have your heads – and mine! We have orders to bring him in alive so he can be executed with the rest of SG-1! DO you hear me? Injure and maim if you must, but do not kill!"_

The two Jaffa thought for a second, then nodded. They pulled out Zat guns, and proceeded more carefully.

From the building across the street, Cammie, Daniel, Lt Lee and Colonel Andrews watched the scene. They had discovered while searching the building, a passageway underneath leading to the house across the street. It had belonged to a rich inhabitant, who, instead of having to cross the busy street in order to swim, much preferred walking _underneath _the road, and changing in his own private facilities below to boot. Of course, he wasn't using it now, and was probably locked up with the rest of the Daquarians, wherever they were.

Cammie turned to Daniel. "What the heck was that?" Colonel Andrews and Lt Lee looked expectantly at him too. He was the only one who could translate Goa'uld.

Daniel's face was grim. "Well, the good news is, the rest of SG-1 are still alive."

"That's great!" Cammie almost cheered. But then she caught sight of Daniel's expression. "What's the catch?"

"Well, I don't know much, but it sounds like they're waiting to find me so they can execute us all together."

"Why?" asked Lt Lee. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad that Sg-1's still alive, but why wouldn't the Goa'uld just kill them? Isn't that like a typical bad guy mistake to make? Wait to kill your enemies until they escape?"

"Before we came to the planet, I did a little research on the Goa'uld Bastet with the help of the Tok'ra. Now, they don't know much about her, considering she was never a very serious threat, but from what I gather, she lost favour with the System Lords and was banished."

"I can imagine," Cammie said. "Isn't Bastet the goddess of cats?"

"Anyway," said Daniel, glaring at her, "I'm assuming she's trying to return to favour with them by killing us all off. We're probably some of the most wanted dead people in the universe," explained Daniel.

'Fair enough, but why wait to have you all?"

"I don't know, maybe she wants to make a show of it or something. The Goa'uld are very conceited, and they love to gloat. So where's the clear road you were talking about earlier, Colonel?"

"Well, it's not so much of a road as a very narrow path."

"So where is it?" Cammie was getting impatient.

"Right in front of you. We house jump. It's extremely risky, I know, but it was all we could come up with. The houses are pretty close together, and all we'd have to do is wait until there are no Jaffa in sight."

"But what if there are Jaffa already in the house?"

"Like I said, it's risky, but the only way to get to SG-1. There are no sewers leading up there."

Lt Lee frowned. "Personally, I don't like it. Too much is left up to chance."

"No." Daniel looked at them. "It could work, but we'd need a distraction outside to cause all the Jaffa to stop searching."

"Daniel, what are you getting at."

"Well, it's kind of only a half-baked idea . . ."

"I'm good with half-baked ideas," said Cammie. "Shoot."

"Well, see, a little while ago, the rest of SG-1 and I were captured by a bounty hunter. And if I'm wanted so badly, maybe we should just turn me in, but-"

"With a fake bounty hunter turning you in?" said Colonel Andrews, catching on.

"Exactly."

"No, it's too risky Dr Jackson," said Lt Lee. " You could get hurt."

"Look, I agree, but frankly, we don't have much time left before we get caught by Jaffa. We can't keep running forever. And I can't think of another way to get into the palace. Unless you have another idea, I'm afraid this is the only one we've got."

Colonel Andrews thought it over. "So what you're proposing is one of us go with you to distract Bastet while the other two house jump and sneak into the palace and free SG-1."

"Yes. But there's more. And I don't like this part." Daniel sighed. "By now, the other Jaffa know I didn't come through the gate alone. They've seen you two. Which means the only person they haven't seen is . . ."

"Me," whispered Cammie, the realization dawning on her.

The three adults stared at her. Lt Lee broke the silence. "Dr Jackson, I know that we don't have a lot of options, but she's just a kid. We can't ask her to-"

"She's come this far already, without anyone's help too."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can just send her into a war zone-"

"I know, but I can't think of anything else.

"We'll just have to-"

"Stop." Cammie took a deep breath. Daniel was right. And she had to do this. If Daniel hadn't said it, she probably would have figured it out anyway and offered to go herself. Daniel probably had known that. But that didn't make it any less scary. She'd seen the kind of injuries the aliens could cause. Fear can come later, she told herself. Just breathe. When this is all over, then you can go cry or faint or whatever. But not now. "I'll do it."

Everyone started talking, but she silenced them. "Please. You're dealing with the singularly most stubborn girl in the entire universe. Don't try to convince me otherwise."

They all stopped. Daniel nodded grimly. "I'm sorry we got you into this," he said.

"Don't be. I got myself into this."

"True."

"So, now what?"

"We make you look the part," he started to stand up, then turned to look at her. "I hope you're as good an actor as your mom was."

The Goa'uld Bastet lounged on her throne, awaiting the return of her Jaffa with the last member of SG-1. She had just gone to check on the cell were the others were being kept. They were all still locked in the grasp of the chemical she had invented, which kept one in a deep sleep. A very painful, deep sleep. That had not been the purpose of her original experiment, but something good had come out of it anyways. She couldn't wait to see the looks on the faces of the other System Lords when she finally killed one of the biggest threats in the galaxy.

There was a knock on the door._ "Enter!" _barked the Goa'uld. Her loyal First Prime, Vulpis entered. Before he could speak, she demanded "_Have you captured the last Tau'ri?"_

The Jaffa bowed his head. "_In a way, my goddess. You see, there is a slight complication."_

At that moment, a person walked into the room. They were smaller, with a mess of brown hair hidden underneath a hat, and a smiling, confident face. Held in their hands was a rope, and attached to the rope, Bastet was amazed to see, was the last member of SG-1, Dr Daniel Jackson. He looked barely conscious, grimacing from pain. Bastet also noticed that the other hand of the stranger held a knife which was lazily pointed in the direction of the Tau'ri.

"Nice place you have here," said the stranger. Bastet assumed it was a female, but she couldn't be sure.

"_Jaffa! Kill the intruder,"_ she said, and the two Jaffa by her side moved forwards, staffs raised, but the stranger quickly moved to Dr Jackson, holding the knife at his throat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I've heard that you'd like this fine specimen for a show you're putting on. Matching set, I hear. It'd be a shame if your collection went unfinished."

Snarling, Bastet signalled the Jaffa. They lowered their weapons. Yes, it was crucial that she had all four members of SG-1. She probably could show the other System Lords that Dr Jackson had already been killed by her, and then just execute the other three, but she wanted a public killing of all four. Otherwise the System Lords may say that she hadn't actually killed Daniel Jackson, and was faking it, and she didn't deserve to be a System Lord. She had to prove to them, and force them to accept her. So she sat back in her throne. Then, in English, she said, "Who are you?"

"Polia Lajaken, bounty hunter, at your service," said the stranger with a little bow. A bounty hunter. Figured. She had the arrogance for it. "Am I correct in assuming you want to sell me the Tau'ri?"

"Am I correct in assuming you want to buy him?"

Bastet eyed the stranger. "Yes."

"Then I believe we've come to an arrangement."

"What is your price?"

"Hmm, now that is an interesting question. Seeing as this is a very rare, hard to catch member of the Tau'ri, and you have the other three in the set, I'm going to have to say I want . . ." The bounty hunter looked around. "A slave."

Bastet looked up sharply. "A what?"

"A slave. I have to move around a lot, and carry a lot of equipment with me, and I'm getting tired of doing it all myself. A Jaffa might do nicely. Can you assemble them all here so I can examine them?"

The Jaffa of Bastet were outraged. They moved towards the bounty hunter, staffs raised. "Only a god may be served by the Jaffa," growled Vulpis. "Only a god is allowed that honour."

"Okay, sorry, jeez, I just meant . . ."

But Bastet had stopped paying attention. She was examining the bounty hunter hard. How had they even gotten to the planet? And managed to elude all of the Jaffa and find Dr Jackson in the process? Something was not right.

Cammie noticed that she had lost Bastet's attention, and that made her nervous. "So, uh, shall we agree on a price?" she asked, trying to bring the focus back to her. The Jaffa had calmed down a little, when their god made no sign of beginning to shoot. But Bastet did motion one of the guards over to her. She whispered something in his ear. He bowed and exited. This unnerved Cammie like nothing else. "So, um-"

"You dare attempt to fool me, Bastet, a god?"

Crap. "Beg pardon? I don't know what you mean."

"You are not a real bounty hunter, but you have been so kind to deliver to me the last member of SG-1. For that, I shall give you an exciting death."

Cammie yanked the rope off of Daniel's hand. He pulled out a gun while she grabbed the Zat thingy Lt Lee had taught her how to use. The Jaffa turned on their staffs, but Bastet stopped them. "No," she said. "I do believe it is time for my new creation to be unleashed." She signalled to another Jaffa.

Cammie was just contemplating how far away the exit was and how many Jaffa they'd have to shoot/zap to get there, when a hair raising roar came from just behind them. She turned to see as the wall opened to reveal one of the scariest things she had ever seen.

All those Goa'uld who had thought that being the goddess of cats was lame, were wrong. _Super_ wrong. Because standing in front of Cammie was the scariest cat she had ever seen. It was as big as a school bus, with jet black fur, huge claws, gigantic fangs and piercing, yellow eyes. Cammie was so scared, she didn't think. And that's what almost got her killed.

What she hadn't realised was that Bastet wasn't in full control of the monster. The Jaffa were trying to get it to attack her and Daniel, but it just sliced at anyone who came near. Unfortunately, Cammie had been too worried about the fact that there was a giant cat monster in front of her to worry about who it was attacking, so she raised her Zat gun. Daniel tried to stop her, but he was still moving slowly because of his arm injury, and he didn't reach her in time to stop her from shooting the monster.

The Zat didn't do anything to the creature; it just annoyed it even more. Finally having a defined enemy, it set its sights on Cammie and roared. Beneath the roar though, Cammie could almost hear a little meow. It would have been funny, if the whole imminent death thing wasn't a problem.

She and Daniel separated as Catzilla came tearing towards them. It just missed them, but Cammie was now trapped in a corner with nowhere to go. Bastet was yelling "Kill! Kill!", which wasn't helpful, but Daniel was shouting and gesturing to something with his one good arm. She tried to understand, then looked to her left, and saw what he meant. She grabbed onto the heavy fabric that hung on the wall, and yanked it away.

The cat roared as the window and sunlight were exposed. There was a reason the inhabitants of Daquartin were nocturnal. Their sun was extremely bright, very hurtful to the eyes. And Cammie imagined that this cat had been kept in the dark for a long time.

Turning towards its new enemy, the cat roared again and clawed the air. But now Bastet had realised that her experiment was not going to work, and the Jaffa were firing at Cammie and Daniel. One of them accidently hit the cat monster in the leg. It snarled and momentarily lost its balance. As it knelt to one side, Cammie saw Daniel running, and she went to join him. Behind cover of the cat, they crouched. Then Cammie had an idea. She wove her hand into strips of the long matted fur of the cat. Daniel caught on and did the same, they climbed almost onto the back of the cat, Cammie helping Daniel with his injury. Just as they had almost made it to the top, the cat stood up and charged the evil, bright window. Cammie held on tight and shut her eyes . . .

The cat, unable to stop its momentum, went crashing through the window and fell to the ground below. Cammie stopped to think for a second about how unbelievably nuts this was. Then the cat hit the ground.

Cats always land on their feet. This is true for all cats, even monstrous ones. It managed to stay upright, but Cammie, unable to hold on when the impact happened, let go. She flew through the air and landed on the pavement ten feet away. But it had worked. Although bruised and scratched on 90% of her body, with a giant rug burn on her calf, she was not squashed flat as she might have expected. But she couldn't see what had happened to Daniel.

The cat, now surrounded by the brightness, was going nuts, clawing cars and running in circles. Cammie could make out the van-like vehicle that Colonel Andrews and Lt Lee were supposed to load the members of SG-1 into. She could see them staring out the window at the monster. Lt Lee got out and rushed to her, as Colonel Andrews presumably went to find Daniel.

"Cammie? What's . . . Never mind. Come on, we have to-" But Lt Lee stopped. Cammie turned around, and watched as the front doors of the palace opened and a dozen Jaffa came streaming out. "Get to the car! Go!" yelled Lt Lee as she grabbed her machine gun. She knelt behind a fallen car and started firing. The Jaffa answered with blasts of their own. With all the flashes and noise, the cat was going absolutely nuts. Then it saw her. Something seemed to flicker in its eyes, the recognition of its old enemy. Cammie cursed, and sprinted to the car.

She got there just as Colonel Andrews helped Daniel into the car, then he ran off to join Lt Lee. Fortunately the cat was still confused from all the noise, and it was having a hard time getting to them. But it'd be there soon.

"The car still has enough moon power! We have to get out of here!" Daniel yelled. At least he was still conscious.

"But we can't leave them . . ." Cammie trailed off. She knew there was nothing they could do for Lt Lee and Colonel Andrews.

"They'll be fine! We need to get the others to safety!"Cammie looked back, and saw her uncle and two other people lying unconscious on the seat. All of their faces were scrunched up, as if in pain. "Hurry!" Daniel yelled.

It was them that she realised that Daniel was sitting in the passenger's seat while she was sitting in front of the steering wheel. She looked at Daniel confused. There was a roar from the cat monster, loud and clear, almost right behind them. "It's the same as an Earth car, don't worry!"

"I'm fifteen Daniel! I don't know how to drive!" She was getting a little hysterical. This whole situation was kind of hilarious. They had survived all that, and now they were going to get killed because she couldn't drive. She looked at him, but there was no way he could drive with his injury. Besides, they didn't have time to switch seats.

_ROAR!_

"Pull that stick thing back!" yelled Daniel.

She grabbed it, and did.

"Not that far!" he yelled again. "There. Now but your foot on the peddle!"

She did, nothing happened.

"Other peddle!" he shouted, as something big and furry jumped over the car. Realising it had missed them, the cat turned around and snarled. Cammie pressed the right peddle, and the car shot forward.

"Turn the wheel!"

She did, at the last second, and they swerved away. The cat howled and took off after them. It's like a game of cat and mouse, thought Cammie. Huh, weird thing to think of when I'm about to die!

"The Stargate's that way! Turn!"

She yanked the wheel, and they turned sharply, hitting what looked like a mailbox as they did so. Good thing alien cars were strong.

"Turn left here!"

Not thinking, Cammie took her hands off the wheel to see which way left was. Daniel saved her by grabbing the wheel, but at the cost of him crying out from the pain.

"Straight ahead now!"

They cat seemed to have gotten lost in the maze of streets. Finally, Cammie saw the Stargate. The Jaffa guarding it had gone, probably leaving their post when they'd heard that Daniel had been caught. Daniel jumped out and started dialling the gate.

Suddenly, another ear-shattering roar could be heard. Cammie's heart dropped to her stomach as she turned to see the cat running madly after them, spit flying everywhere. Daniel hadn't finished yet, so Cammie did the only thing she actually knew how to do when it came to cars. She honked the horn.

_HONK!_

The noise wasn't as blaringly loud as it was on Earth cars, but it was good enough. The cat stopped in confusion just as Daniel hit the last symbol.

The sudden flash of blue energy startled the cat. It jumped back and hissed, its entire body standing on end. Daniel grabbed some sort of key pad and typed some words. Not the time to be texting! The cat was recovering already, and eyeing the wormhole furiously. Daniel ran and dove into the car.

"Drive!" he yelled. Cammie floored it, honking the horn the whole way there.

They disappeared into the Stargate, the cat following close behind. As soon as they reached the other side, Cammie saw the crash that was going to happen. She veered to avoid hitting the wall of the gate room, and stopped just in time, skidding to a halt. Daniel jumped out and shouted "Close the iris!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Cammie saw something slide over the blueness of the Stargate. Then she heard a loud _thunk_! The cat hit that steel thing, she realised. The image of the cat hitting the steel cover at light speed was too much. She got out of the car, and threw up. She was somewhat aware of people coming into the gate room, but she couldn't care less. Right now, all she wanted to do was sleep. The floor's comfy, she thought, as she lay down. Nice and comfy . . .


	8. The End, Right?

Cammie waited nervously outside of the infirmary. It had been three days since the events that took place on the planet of Daquartin had happened. Cammie couldn't really remember what had happened after they'd driven through the gate. She had passed out from exhaustion and just the sudden lack of adrenaline in her body. Dr Frasier had checked her out and had found no major injuries, though Cammie had to get a shot to stop the infection on her rug-burned leg.

The others hadn't checked out quite as well. Daniel had been patched up, though his arm was still in a sling, but Daniel said he was used to that thing. Everyone else who worked at the base joked that injuries like that were nothing to Daniel. Cammie would hate to see what injuries were something.

Her uncle and the other two members of SG-1 had been unconscious for a day and a half after they'd been rescued, but slowly they'd begun to come to. Dr Frasier suspected that some sort of drug had been administered in order to keep them knocked out, but without the daily injections, the effects were wearing off, and they'd soon be back to normal. And they'd found Lt Brackley in the hospital too. Thor had made good on his promise to get her back to Earth.

No word had been heard from Lt Lee or Colonel Andrews. Cammie hated how she had just left them on the planet, fighting the all Jaffa by themselves. They'd tried contacting the planet, but the gate had been blocked by something and they couldn't get through. Everyone had assumed that Lt Lee and Colonel Andrews had been killed in action, and there was going to be a big funeral for them on Monday. Cammie had liked the two of them a lot; she couldn't believe they were-

"Well, he's all yours now." Daniel came out of the infirmary door. "I told him everything that had happened. Good luck." He gave her an encouraging smile, and left. Now, Cammie had fought cat-monsters and aliens, but this took almost more courage than that. Steeling herself, she opened the door.

Her uncle was lying on the bed, watching as she slipped through the door and walked guiltily over to him. She stood at the foot of the bed, not wanting to get any closer. There was silence, during which the two of them stared at each other. Cammie waited for the inevitable lecture from her uncle, proceeded by sarcasm on her part, then yelling on his part, and finally yelling on his part. She sighed.

"Now see, I really have a problem with this sighing thing. I thought I told you to stop."

She grinned. Maybe all hope wasn't lost. "Technically, there was no rule established about sighing."

"Well there should have been." They sat in silence for a bit.

"Are you going to lecture me?" If he was, Cammie figured they might as well get it over with as soon as possible.

Her uncle thought for a bit. "I should, shouldn't I?"

"Well, seeing as I didn't actually disobey you, I don't think so. You never said anything about fighting aliens and going through Stargates."

"I must have forgotten to mention it."

"You did. You didn't mention anything about any of this. Which reminds me, we have to have a serious talk about responsibility. You can't just leave and go save some planet without telling me!"

"Sorry, _mom_."

They both grinned. Then Jack's face sobered. He sighed. "I guess I'm not a very good parent, am I?" He paused, then continued. "With Charlie, Sarah was always the responsible one. I was the fun adult, and she was the strict, responsible one. But she was the better parent, no question about it. When he died, she held together a lot better than I did."

Cammie sat and listened to him silently. He looked back at her. "But I guess you don't even know who Charlie is, do you?"

"I do. And for the record, I think you'll be a great father."

General Hammond sat surveying the room of people; Major Carter, Teal'c, and Dr Jackson. That morning, Janet had come to tell him that SG-1 was free to go on missions again. The members of SG-1 had all been briefed by Dr Jackson, and afterwards General Hammond had called the meeting to discuss a major issue. If only the two people relating the most to that issue would be there.

"General. Good to see you again." General Hammond turned to see Colonel O'Neill and his niece walk through the door. Cameryn caught the general's eye and looked away guiltily.

"Colonel, you were aware that this meeting started fifteen minutes ago, weren't you?"

Jack looked at his watch. "Only fifteen?" He looked up. "I'm earlier than normal then. Excellent."

"Jack, you do realise how important this discussion is, don't you?"

"Of course I do Daniel." Jack took a seat, and his niece sat down as well. "So," he said, clapping his hands together. "What are we talking about?"

"Your niece, Colonel."

"Ah, yes, I could have guessed," he said, throwing her a look. She grinned.

"Oh, that reminds me," said Daniel, as he pulled papers out of his pocket. "You need to sign these."

Jack took them and scanned the forms.

"They're confidentiality fo-"

"I know what they are Daniel." Jack signed them. "And I'm signing them for you?" he asked, turning to Cameryn.

"She's underage, so it's technically not valid for her to sign her own forms. We made an exception because of the circumstance, but you should probably sign them now to avoid further argument."

"Like if the NID pay us a visit," supplied Major Carter.

"Charming people," said Colonel O'Neill.

"So what's left to discuss about me?" asked Cammie.

"Well, you did break a number of the rules that we have instigated at Stargate Command. You went off-world without permission, and you know all about this facility. We can't risk a security leak," said General Hammond. "And there are quite a few members of the government, who, if they were to learn of your involvement on P3X 9410, would not hesitate to take action."

"How do you mean?"

"There's an organization called the NID. They've tried numerous times to take over the SGC. They don't agree with the way its being run, and want to use it for their own purposes. If they found out that we let a fifteen year-old girl go off-world, they might just get enough support to do that."

"Basically they're a bunch of assholes who sit in offices dreaming of having enough firepower to wipe out anyone who stands in their way of world domination.

"Colonel."

"General. Personally I don't see why we can't just not tell them."

"Or you could tell them," said Cammie. "I mean, I didn't get killed on that planet, which has to count for something. I mean-"

"You don't know these people, they twist whatever goes on here into something negative," interrupted Daniel. "When they found about this, they'll . . ."

But what they'd do no one ever found out. At that moment two bright, white lights illuminated the meeting room. When they dimmed, everyone found themselves staring at two people who they never thought they'd have seen again.

"Lt Lee! Colonel Andrews!" shouted Cammie, getting out of her chair and running to them. Daniel got up too.

"How did you-" he began. Then he noticed the bandage on Lt Lee's leg.

"Colonel, Lieutenant. What's going on here? Everyone thought you were dead?" said General Hammond.

Lt Lee smiled. "It's a long story." She hesitated, then looked to Colonel Andrews for help.

"The short version is," he started, "we were fighting the Jaffa, and losing badly. Lee got hit, and I was just about to collapse. But with the amazing timing the Asgard seem to be programmed with, Thor beamed us out of there. We waited in orbit for a bit, while we patched up Lee's injury, then we saw a mother ship uncloak and fly away. We couldn't attack it because Thor's weapons were down, but we beamed back down to the planet, and found that the villagers had actually managed to drive Bastet out. A lot of her Jaffa had been killed or injured by that cat-thing, and some of them had actually been turned by the villagers. The one's guarding the prisons with the Daquarians realised that they had been worshipping a false god. I guess there'd always been a bit of doubt, and the villagers managed to convince them of the rest. I guess it wasn't hard, considering how much Bastet messed up all the time. Anyway, they fought them back, and they one. Daquartin is now a free planet once again. You should go check it out Teal'c. I'd say there are at least a dozen free Jaffa." Teal'c nodded his head.

Daniel was amazed. "But what about the gate?" he asked."We dialled it, and we couldn't get through."

"We told the inhabitants to block their gate to avoid further attack, at least until they can properly defend themselves," said Lt Lee.

"So, why didn't you just take the gate back?" asked Cammie.

"It is because I too had need to come here." Thor had materialised beside Lt Lee. But Cammie stared at him hard, and saw that it wasn't actually him. It looked more like a hologram.

"Hey Thor," she said.

"Cameryn O'Neill. We meet again."

"Wait a minute, you've met Thor?" asked Colonel O'Neill, turning to dace Cammie.

"I did tell you she got picked up by the Asgard," said Daniel.

"Yeah, but you never said anything about Thor." He looked at his niece. "Thor's my alien buddy! Get your own!"

She grinned. "Sorry Uncle Jack. I guess he's moved on."

"So what do you need, Thor?" said the General, interrupting them.

"The war with the Replicators is still going on in my galaxy. For the moment we have the upper hand, but not for long. I am here to ask for SG-1 to help us battle the Replicators again."

"Of course, old buddy of mine," said Colonel O'Neill with a mischievous glance at his niece. "We'll be glad to help. General?"

"You have the authorization. Go."

"Great. I-" Colonel O'Neill hesitated, then turned to look at his niece, who was looking at him with hope in her eyes. Daniel saw that too.

"Cameryn, you weren't even supposed to go the first time."

"Yes Daniel, but as you're not my guardian, you don't get a say." She turned back to Jack. "Please?"

Jack shrugged.

"Colonel!" said Major Carter.

"What? She didn't get killed the first time? And if she doesn't come with us, she'll be stuck at home with no one watching her. 'Least this way I can keep an eye on her."

"Jack, you can't seriously-"

"Teal'c will back me up." Cammie looked at him. "Right?"

"Jaffa learn the skills of a warrior at young ages. If you are prepared, I offer my support."

"I was also looking for the help of Miss O'Neill," said Thor. "She demonstrated extreme resourcefulness while aboard my ship, and I believe she could help with fight against the Replicators."

"I'm sorry, but I just can't allow this," said General Hammond. "You haven't gone through any of the proper training, or-"

"General, pardon me, but from what I've heard, she did a damn good job on that other planet back there. I think that's training enough. Some of those kids who try out for this program are great in the tests, but in the field they lose it. Besides," Colonel O'Neill said, putting a hand on Cameryn's shoulder, "I'll look out for her."

"Jack, I'm sorry, but-"

Jack walked over to General Hammond and lowered his voice so only he could hear. "General, I lost my first kid because I didn't watch him close enough. I'm not going to let that happen again. If she's alone, something could happen, or-"

Jack broke off. General Hammond looked into his face and saw genuine worry there. He thought for a long moment, then sighed. "The NID won't like it."

"They'll get over it." Jack walked back over to the holographic image of the Asgard.

"Ready when you are Thor," said Sam.

Jack turned to Cammie. "You know, I do have some rules though."

She smiled. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Rule number one, stop stealing my alien buddies. Rule number two . . ."

General Hammond, Lt Lee and Colonel Andrews all exchanged amused looks. Yes, things were certainly going to be different around the SGC, they all thought, as they watched SG-1 and its newest recruit disappear into a flash of white light.


End file.
